Master of Pieces, I Love You
by IEternity
Summary: Gaara's emotions are unstable and he's acting weird; strange people are visiting Sunagakure and there might be a mini-war among the Akatsuki because of a small thing that has made it's refuge in Gaara's home. What's really happening?
1. Dead Stunned

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I never copied from anybody either- I've been thinking of this story for ten months _before_ I heard of this website!**

A small girl staggered wearily across the endless sand dunes. She didn't seem to notice that she was walking on the edge of a cliff. She looked like a ghost or a dead person fresh from the grave.

The sun made numerous heat waves, causing the desert to shimmer and swim before the girl's eyes.

Suddenly, the girl slipped and fell off the steep cliff to hit the ground hundreds of feet below. She lay on the ground, staring at the blue sky with a vacant expression on her face. Her fingers twitched for an instant and stopped moving. Her eyes dulled over and she lay still, even when a lizard crawled by her.

---

A man ran as fast as he could from the two figures pursuing him.

Sand exploded by him and he took the warning sign to start leaping into the air, staying as far as he could from the treacherous sand. It was slowing him down.

More weapons were thrown at him. He dodged them all except for a single, snaky line of rope with a small knife at the end of it. The sharp end twisted around his ankle and the person at the other end tugged onto the rope, dragging him back to the horrible ground. The sand immediately covered his entire body.

The man twitched is foot uselessly and glared at the girl who was hanging onto the other end of the rope. His left hand struggled to reach for his back pocket.

"It's useless," a deep voice said behind him. The man twisted his head left to look at his other pursuer, a seemingly tall boy with a pale face.

"It's not over yet," the man growled, baring his teeth at the teenager before him.

The sand started to swirl around the man as the pale teenager stared murderously at him. Strangely, the man grinned widely. The boy frowned even deeper and decided that it was time to strike.

A large amount of sand rose high into the air and began to come down at an incredible speed, ready to crush the grinning man.

The man, still smiling, quickly threw numerous kunai through the sand at the girl, rope and boy. Strangely enough, the weapons passed through the incoming sand and missed the girl's head by inches, breaking her and her senior's concentration as they tried to defend themselves. In the moment that followed, there was a flurry of confusion as the girl and boy deflected the wave of the kunai. When they were finished, the man was gone, the rope broken.

"Over there!" The girl shouted.

The man was several yards away, but they could still catch up. They ran after him.

The man was tired. He was running out of energy as he had wasted it all on running, techniques and disguising himself. Then, while running, he spotted something white on the ground.

More out of fear of being caught than curiosity, he ran downwards to the figure at the bottom of the pit.

"Matsuri, distract the enemy until you see me. I will take over from there," instructed the older boy quickly when the man appeared to be quickly swallowed up by the ground. "There should be a steep cliff where the man disappeared so be careful."

"Yes," answered Matsuri. She watched as her teacher vanished from sight and then concentrated at the task at hand. She ran down the cliff wall and analyzed her surroundings. It was basically a huge hole in the desert. But what puzzled her most was the way the man was positioned.

His back was facing her and he was bending over something on the ground. He also seemed to be preoccupied with something. She tensed and got ready to defend herself. When the man did nothing, she landed quietly on the ground and threw her weapon at him.

The man slowly turned around to face her. He was holding a small child.

Matsuri stopped her attack short of coming into contact with the two. She looked at the new situation: the child appeared to be a frail, young girl of eight. She was either unconscious or dead. Her eyes certainly looked dead and she was dusty all over. Plus she was being used as a shield.

The man couldn't believe his luck, what a turn of events! First he was the pursuer, then he was pursued and now, as long as the girl was with him, he could get away with his mission- yet only halfway complete.

The girl he looked at was quite dead, there was no pulse and her eyes were cloudy.

Doubt was written all over the face of his female pursuer. She was unsure of whether to strike or not.

A huge wave of sand appeared in front of him, ready to engulf him. Just then, there was a loud shout from his first opponent.

"Gaara- sensei, he's using a girl as his shield!"

Gaara paused his attack for a moment and grimaced. The newcomer was a nuisance; he would have to separate her from the man. But then, the girl didn't even look alive.

The man was even more pleased. But his happiness was cut short when the sand resumed movement. Apparently the Kazekage knew that the girl was not alive.

Gaara took small pleasure in watching his opponent's reaction. Just then, he saw the girl slowly lift her head up and gravely stare at him in the eye. Her gaze pierced him and nearly tore his soul apart with a painful aching feeling. His head was breaking into pieces…

He stopped his attack immediately and the sand dropped to the ground.

The child was still watching him, not blinking. Her eyes searched the entire place before landing on Matsuri.

Matsuri was holding a kunai and she threw it at the man in a curved arc so that only the man would be injured, not the girl.

The girl watched the kunai come closer. She jerked out of the man's grasp and stood defiantly in the path of the kunai. Her face bore no expression and her arms were outspread, protecting the man behind her. She shook her head _no_.

Gaara aching head was confused. _Was this girl in league with the assassin?_

Matsuri was stunned. She couldn't move an inch and she could do nothing to protect the girl from harm if she was in this state. Plus the kunai was moving too fast for her to intercept it. All she could do was watch the kunai get closer and closer to the girl. The girl would definitely die if nothing happened soon. _Why can't I move?_ She wondered. _And why is Gaara- sensei not doing anything?_


	2. Nothing is What it Seems Anymore

**A/N: I am sorry for the lame title but it was the first thing that popped into my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Plus, ****Matsuri _isn't _a made up character.**

The kunai hit the air in front of the girl and fell to the ground harmlessly. Matsuri's attention swerved from the kunai to the assassin.

The man's palm was outstretched and a few wisps of chakra faded as they came out from his hand. He fell softly to the sand, unconscious from the loss of chakra.

The girl did not move the rest of her body except for her head. It swerved eerily to face Gaara and Matsuri.

Gaara was the first to recover but Matsuri was the first to ask a question.

"Why did you protect that man?" she asked.

The girl just stared unblinkingly at Matsuri until anyone passing by could have sworn she was made out of stone.

"But why?" demanded Matsuri again.

The girl just shook her head once.

Nobody moved.

Gaara looked at her carefully. The strange girl never blinked once. "Are you fine?" he finally asked. Strangely, his voice came out in a croak.

The girl's face looked worried, and then changed to that of fear. Her arms dropped to her sides and she seemed to stiffen her posture. Gaara took this as a no.

Matsuri began to walk towards the stranger. "Come with us," she suggested calmly. "You don't look as if you are feeling well. If you don't have enough strength to walk, I can carry you." Matsuri looked into the eyes of the girl the entire time she was speaking. _You really don't look as if you aren't feeling well. The truth is, you look like you shouldn't be living._

The girl looked nervous now. Her hand reached up to her neck and pulled gently at her collar.

"Don't worry about me, I am strong," reassured Matsuri. She knelt on her knees and turned her back to the girl. "Climb on."

The girl looked at the unconscious man. Gaara was slightly incredulous and irritated. _She is worried about him? Could she be…?_

"This man is not a good person," he stated blandly. "He tried to kill... someone and he stole some things from our village. We are going to bring him back for interrogation to find out who hired him to do this. Do not worry about him. I will take him back."

At the end of his sentence, the girl closed her eyes and collapsed.

--

The girl woke up with a start sending something wet flying off her forehead and her arms flew to her chest as if in pain. She looked up and around her.

The girl noticed that she was lying on a white bed in a friendly looking room with only one window. No pictures were on the walls and there was a small cabinet by the bed. A glass bowl of water and a cloth were on top of the cabinet. There was a wet towel lying on the bed and to the left of her was the girl she saw earlier, the one with the weapon.

"How do you feel right now?"

The girl stretched her arms and her back. She glanced up at Matsuri, picked up the towel and put it on her eyes.

Matsuri decided to introduce herself and continue the one-sided conversation before she became annoyed at the guest's persistent silence. "The nurse said that you were running a high fever and that you needed to rest for a while before taking medicine."

More silence.

"My name is Matsuri, what is yours?"

Before the girl could answer, there was a knock on the door. A severe looking lady medical ninja walked in holding a large, black bag.

"The patient needs to be checked. Again, for defects," The lady ninja said coldly. "Please leave."

Matsuri stood up. "I'll come by to see you later," she said and left the room. Outside the hospital, she stopped walking. _Defects?_ She wondered.

--

Inside the hospital room, the strict medical ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The strange girl looked puzzled only for a second before she heard a small scuffle outside the door. Then there were loud voices. She frowned and then picked up the glass bowl. After expertly flipping it around her fingers she glared at the door and flung the glass bowl at it.

On the other side of the door, five people stopped unanimously stopped fighting as they heard the sound of glass breaking. All five heads turned toward the door and stared at it.

Suddenly the door broke and splinters flew everywhere as a huge white blur came through it and hit all five people, crushing them to the wall.

From the room, the small girl looked at the hole in the wall and looked towards the now broken window. A small black thing rested there. It had three orange eyes and seemingly no legs or teeth.

The thing smiled innocently and jumped at her. She threw a pillow at it as hard as she could and both pillow and the black monster fell out of the window.

The girl ran out of the hospital room as fast as she could. Little did she know that there were seven thin tentacles trailing after her.

--

On the rooftop Gaara gazed at the Sand Village. Nothing much was happening so he was transfixed when a beetle began to crawl on the wall chasing a white _snake. _

He blinked his eyes. There was no way that there was such thing as a white snake- he had never even heard of one. He looked at the white snake again. It was still there and the beetle was still chasing it.

Confused and putting his hand to his forehead, the bewildered leader of Sunagakure turned around and headed to the shade of the hospital.

Outside in the hot sun, the beetle attempted to pinch the white snake when the snake suddenly fell off the wall and sprouted red wings.

--

The girl ran and ran as fast as she could. When she came to the stairs, she took one look behind her. A whole bunch of medics had decided that she had done something bad and was trying to escape (after all, the door was broken, the bed smashed to smithereens and she _was_ running away) so they alerted the less than skillfull medical staff to catch her.

Without a second though she jumped off the railing of the stairs and fell through the gap in between them.

The medical ninja rushed to the stairs, gasped and shouted for her to 'live rather than commit suicide' but they were unsure whether the runaway patient/criminal could hear their cries or not.

--

Gaara's P.O.V.

I was walking up the fifth flight of stairs to go to see a doctor.

_Do I have a headache or is the sun too strong? White snake? Something must be wrong with my eyes._

Clatter

_What is that? It looks like a small scroll._

I picked the scroll off of the stair railing. I looked at it. _This is really small._

There was a sudden scream and I looked up. Something bigger than a paper was falling down. I held out my arms expecting something hard to fall into them. Instead, I got something very heavy, soft and cold.

Surprised, I held the soft thing close to me, taking a good look while I did so. It was that girl from earlier. The one from the desert. She looked nonchalant and as dull as ever and clung to me with a grip like iron.

I hardly had time to drop her when I heard her say a single word:

"Move," she whispered.

Just then I smelled something metallic and saw a black blob coming closer, its tendrils waving randomly.

Just looking at it I felt sick. And then the girl became warmer and I started to feel as if the sickness was being sucked out of me. Instinctively I crushed the little monster with my sand and watched as it became dust. Strangely there was no blood.

I looked at the little girl again. Her head was slightly pushing against my heart and she looked like she was in deep concentration.

I nearly let go of her. _I shouldn't be holding her like this_ (bridal style). Even though I thought this, I held her tightly. It was sort of _relieving_ to be able to hold someone that wasn't scared of me and it felt nice.

--

Girl's P.O.V.

_His heart is beating faster. Is he scared of me? Why is he holding me so tightly? It hurts. I don't like it._

_I want him to go far away from me. I feel... sick?_

_This is his fault. No, it's my fault. What am I feeling right now? Why am I so confused?_

_And why do I feel so safe and warm?_

I looked up at the red haired boy. His eyes were different from other people's.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "You have beautiful eyes," I said to him without thinking. My voice came out strange. It sounded soft, innocent and sweet. Then it occurred to me that I haven't heard myself speak in a long time.

The boy blushed to the same color of his hair and his heart beat faster. His eyes widened for a second before he collapsed to the ground in a faint.

_Is he alright? But he is interesting if he can still hold me safely while falling down the stairs._

I pried myself out of his arms before arranging his body into a comfortable position. Then the medical people came.

They were staring and staring until one of them had the sense to pick up the unconscious boy and take him to a room. I watched him until they were out of sight. Then I decided to hide.

I ran outside and crashed into a lady with yellow hair and four spiky-looking braids. She looked down at me.

"Are you lost?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

"Do you know where your parents are?"

I pointed up at the sky. I've always been told that after I explained the situation, but I secretly knew that they were alive. They just didn't know about me...

"Then, isn't anybody taking care of you?"

I shook my head again.

The strange teenager crouched down to my height and smiled. "Then, would you like to live with me?"

_Are you someone who takes care of orphans or makes them into beggars? What kind of person would do this?_ I shrugged my shoulders, trying to be nuetral. _Strange girl. What does she want?_

"Right now I need to see somebody. I saw him go here a short while ago. Will you come with me? I need to get his appoval for a lot of things," the Spiky-Haired girl said.

This sounded like the longest sentence she had said so far. I liked her better smiling. I nodded my head. If she didn't ask me that, I would've run off. Besides, speaking of 'someone who went here a short while ago...' could it be the red-haired boy? Now that I thought that, most likely it would come true. It always happened.

--

The medical room doors burst open and Gaara turned his head only to be confronted with his worried sister.

"Temari," he muttered. "I'm all right."

The blonde haired girls stiff form relaxed and she pulled up a chair to sit next to his bed. "How?" Was all she asked.

Gaara shifted uncomfortably and sat up. He looked at the ceiling and prepared to tell his sister that he had fainted but instead, his mouth said something else. "I had a headache and I fell down the stairs."

Temari looked as if she didn't believe him. She sighed and spoke in a low voice to him.

Gaara's eyes widened and he looked toward the door. "Come in," he ordered.

The same small ghost-like girl from earlier came in the room. She walked hesitatingly up to Temari and looked straight into Gaara's eyes.

At once Gaara felt the same soul-tearing emotion he experienced before and averted his gaze to Temari.

He did not speak for a while until Temari looked at the girl. "She can stay." He croaked. He looked at the girl (who was now looking at the crinkle in the bed) again. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth twitched a little bit. She blinked and muttered something.

"What is your name?" Gaara asked. He looked at her closely and could've sworn that he could see right through her.

The girl shook her head.

"If you don't have a name, Temari will give one to you," he paused. "Or do you have something in mind?"

This time the girl nodded her head. She held up one finger to him and ran out of the room.

Temari and Gaara stared at the open doors until the girl came running back holding an old tattered piece of paper. She handed it gently to Temari.

The Sand siblings looked at it together. Then Temari looked at the girl again. "You like this word?"

The girl nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Do you know what it says?" Continued Temari.

The girl shook her head.

"Seal," Gaara stated. "Do you want that to be your name?"

The girl nodded her head. Temari frowned.

"Seild sounds better," Temari said. "Anyways, where did you get this?"

The girl pointed to her arm and rolled up her sleeve. She was wearing bandages that covered her entire arm. There were several strange marks and symbols in certain places on her bandages. There was a ripped up bandage where she had taken out the "seal".

Gaara barely glanced at it. He got out of bed and put on his sandals. He turned to face the two females. "I feel better," he droned monotonously. "Let's go."

--

Gaara's P.O.V.

I sat down on the floor and read some of the few important letters. I signed documents here and there untill the small stack in front of me had vanished. Then I stared at the wall.

The medical ninja politely asked if I could stay home for the day and do my work there. I guess they worried that I would faint from working too much. So now I was in the house, finished with my paperwork.

Temari had gone in search of small pieces of cloth so the Ghost girl, no, _Seild_, could sew a new outfit. In the meantime Seild would have to wear MY clothes.

Right now Seild was taking a bath by herself. All I could hear was the sound of silence. It didn't really sound as if anyone was inside. There wasn't even the sound of a single splash.

"Seild, are you in the bathroom?" I called.

No sound.

Then I grew worried. _Did she drown?_

In situations like these, I was quite sure that it was fine to walk into the bathroom. I walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "If you don't answer, I'm coming in," I said seriously. It was not the time to play games.

No sound.

I felt a little nervous. She was only a little kid. I opened the door and walked in.

Nobody so far.

I rounded a corner, getting prepared to spring into action.

Nobody.

_Why didn't I notice this bathroom is so big?_ I turned yet another corner.

Nobody.

That's when I heard a small drip of water.

I followed the sound. It was behind some creamy pink curtains. I really needed to re-decorate the house once in a while.

"Seild?" I inquired. My voice sounded unusually loud in the hollow silence.

No answer.

I took a peek. My heart pounded a little. I tried to calm myself but I was nervous and filled with dread. _For what?_

I saw the wooden tub filled with steaming hot water. I didn't see her torso sticking above the surface of the water. I rushed to the tub_. Did she drown_? I was scared, but I didn't know why. I looked inside.

Suddenly a head broke the surface of the water. I fell backwards. It was too surprising.

Interestingly I didn't see the body of a little girl, instead, it was the upper torso of someone about my age. She had amazingly long white-grey hair and even whiter skin. I couldn't see her face.

Her back was towards me and before another thought could enter my head, she turned around and looked at me with startingly ruby eyes. She was v-e-r-y beautiful but an intruder neverless.

She stared at me and then came closer or rather, as close as the tub would allow. I did not move. I _could _not move. I was transfixed.

"I am Seild. This is the real me," she said softly.

I just stared at her as a single thought exploded into my brain. _EH!!???_


	3. Part of the Secret Revealed

**A/N : I _know_ Gaara's acting a little OOC but there is a reason for that. Oh, and to disappoint a few, Seild _isn't_ really undressed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did certain characters would no longer exist...**

Gaara felt pain on the side of his head and looked down dizzily at the tiled floor. Something was wrong. He was not acting like his usual self. He looked at the girl now silently peering at him from the edge of the tub.

She reached out her arm to him. Gaara noticed it was covered with the same white bandages as before and realized that some of the strange marks on them were actually complicated-looking words that were badly written. He scuttled backwards like a spider until he hit the wall. Then he glared at her.

Seild looked disappointed. She stood up suddenly and so unexpectedly that Gaara did not shield his eyes in time. Then he was slightly mortified.

Where her torso should be, there was nothing yet her chest was swathed in black bandages with white mark on it. The lower part of her body was also missing except for the legs.

"Help me," Seild said.

Gaara found his tongue and voice. "How?" He croaked. At the same time, he thought, w_hy am I acting so strange?_

Seild sat down in the tub again. Then she unwrapped the bandage on her hand and held it up for Gaara to see. Her hand was ghost-like, a little see-through but it seemed to look more solid by the second.

"I am not a monster," she hissed, like a snake petrifying its prey. "Your emotions are food for me."

Gaara sat down cross-legged on the floor and thought it over. He looked at her after a few minutes of careful thought. "Are you a kind of ghost parasite that feeds off human emotions to become more real?"

Seild's mouth twitched a little with pleasure.

Gaara took this as a halfway yes with slight offense and proceeded to his next question. "Why me?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head. "You're not just 'anybody' to me."

Gaara watched with amazement as her hair slid slowly over the body parts that did not exist. Then he frowned. "Why do you look older?"

She stared at him blankly. "I am." She sat down, inspected her right arm (now solid looking) carefully and touched it, with a sickening emotion Gaara was sure of, lovingly. She relaxed and eyed him slowly, "I have no gender."

Inwardly, Gaara sighed.

Seild sat down in the tub and turned her (or was it his?) back to him. _It_ continued to soap, lather and rinse before remarking, "you seem disappointed that I am not a girl."

Now Gaara felt crummy.

"And now you are embarrassed," continued Seild.

"How would you know?" retorted Gaara heatedly. Strangely, he felt calm right afterwards when Seild did not speak. _I am only acting this way because my emotions are over-reacting whenever I get close to Seild... She, no, It probably sucked the anger out of me. _He stared at Seild harder. _Maybe Seild will become human once It finishes getting all of the emotions from me. Why me though? Out of all people..._

"You're not the only person I can take emotions out of. There are a few others too," Seild said softly.

_It seems sad._

"When I become human, Should I be a girl or a boy?" Asked Seild suddenly.

Gaara was taken aback. "That's for you to decide," he said. He silently added, _though it would be better for you to be a girl._

Seild lifted her hand. "Could you please lend me clothes? Temari got rid of mine..."

"I don't have Temari's permission to borrow her clothes, do you mind wearing mine?" asked Gaara monotonously. _Now I sound normal..._

"No."

"Wait here," Gaara whispered before leaving the room.

A small, sad voice clambered into his head while he was searching for a suitable size of clothes: _I like talking to Gaara._

Gaara crashed into a wall and rubbed his forehead. No sand protected him that time. His head felt warm... Gaara shook off the strange feeling and concentrated on going to the bathroom. When he got in, he noticed that the tub was empty. Seild was leaning on the wall with eyes closed and a hand outstretched. Gaara handed Seild his clothes and turned around. His head still hurt.

_Referring to Seild as an It is problematic. I'll just have to think that Seild is a girl for now. _Without warning, a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Your forehead is bleeding badly," said Seild concerned, her hand still on his shoulder. She was already dressed. "Close your eyes."

Gaara shut them obediently, though he didn't know why. "I can patch it up myself," he grumbled. His heart was beating fast again.

"You helped me before. Thank you."

Gaara felt her hand slide over his eyes. They were really cold but that was all he could feel. Cold air. Something warm and soft touched his forehead for a moment and left. Like a flower petal slipping through ones' fingers. Then he felt warm all over...

--

At nighttime, a black clad boy walked inside of the house and took of his shoes. His covered head seemed to have small pointed ears on top of them, and he carried three large scrolls on his back.

He walked to his room, a little past Gaara's, when he caught whiff of an unusual smell.

_Enemy._

He immediately hid himself and got ready to defend himself when the smell bothered him again.

_It smells like flowers, but I can't remember what flowers have this type of smell,_ the boy reflected. _I wonder what combination it is. Is it dangerous? _There was no telling of what was going on inside, especially with the smell of flowers going all around the hallway.

The door opened suddenly and Temari jumped clear to avoid the shuriken that the boy threw.

"Kankuro?! What are you doing?"

"Oh, it's you. Did you put on perfume?" said Kankuro.

"Don't 'oh, it's you' me! And no, I didn't put on perfume," Temari said angrily.

Kankuro walked in but did not glance inside the room. He closed the door behind him. Only then did he turn around and take a good look at everything inside the room.

Temari was sitting on the floor looking at him. The room itself was the same, nothing unusual or any sign of flowers but there was somebody with white hair sleeping on Gaara's lap _with_ a sleeping (but sitting) Gaara.

Kankuro stared at Gaara (or rather, at Gaara's arms that were hugging the girl) until an annoyed voice snapped him out of it.

"Kankuro-kun, it's rude to stare," Temari commented quietly.

Kankuro went closer and sat down next to Temari- but at a safe distance. She could be scary sometimes.

"Kankuro-kun, this is Seild," introduced Temari.

The girl on Gaara's lap opened her eyes. She blinked, as if to say hello.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Seild," said Kankuro. _I hate kids_ he thought.

Seild looked at him coldly, as if she could sense his thoughts; she nodded her head slightly, though it seemed as if she didn't move her head at all and gave him a sharp, unflinching stare. He shivered a little bit. _Scary, is it the habit of kids nowadays to not respect their elders? This person is doing the same thing as Gaara when he was younger. Geez, she's even wearing Gaara's clothes._

Temari sensed the tension in the room creak up a notch. Kankuro was looking at Seild as if she were his worst nightmare or an exploding tag. She decided to interfere but before she could do anything, Kankuro spoke first.

"What is Gaara doing?" he asked. Then he grinned. "Oh, is Seild his first-"

Temari and Seild made similar scary faces. As they did, Gaara yawned and held Seild closer to his body. Nobody moved. Gaara continued to sleep innocently.

"Gaara will not let go of Seild. I can't even take her out of his arms, it's like trying to move a mountain," whispered Temari. "It's dangerous to wake him up too, especially in this condition..."

Kankuro peered at Seild who was calmly lying down. As far as he could tell, she wasn't even blushing or feeling happy about her current predicament. "How did you get there?"

Seild remained silent under the questioning glare of Kankuro.

Temari spoke for Seild. "Gaara was asleep in his room when I came back. Seild was taking care of him and when I came in the room, he started to sit up but then he fell asleep."

"And?"

"And then Gaara suddenly reached out and grabbed Seild in his sleep."

Everyone was silent for a long time.

--

It is exactly two o'clock in the morning.

Seild had fallen asleep and Kankuro was just nodding off to sleep. Temari was wide awake, watching the trio's every move.

Gaara suddenly opened his eyes.

"Now you're awake," said Kankuro smiling groggily. "I was beginning to wonder how long you would stay in that position."

Gaara looked confused for a second before glancing down. There was a look of surprise on his face. He moved his head up. "Time to go bed everyone," he said.

Temari and Kankuro did not say anything but they both stood up, walked out of the room and looked back at Gaara. He was putting Seild on his own bed.

"Good night, brother," the siblings said simultaneously before wandering off to their own rooms.

Gaara waited until he could hear one of his siblings snoring before lying down on the floor besides his bed.

_What am I going to do? I just hugged her in my sleep! But for how long? And why did I do it? Kankuro is going to tease me about this. That was embarrassing, but it kind of felt nice... _Gaara blushed and then shrugged the thought away. He closed his eyes.

Just as he drifting off to sleep, he felt a strange presence outside the window.

Standing up so quietly that only an insect could hear him, the young Kazekage crept to the window and peeked through the blinds.

There was a boy with bat wings perched right outside his window. He had a sad expression on his face and his hands were barely touching the window. The strange boy was staring intensely at Seild and not paying any attention to Gaara at all.

_His eyes are insane- but they seem to be kind and warm at the same time, _Gaara found himself thinking.

"I've found you," he whispered and smiled. The clock chimed and he vanished right before Gaara's eyes.

**A/N I know it's been a boring chapter (of course, the one with all the explaining is boring) but I have to go bed now. Sorry, but I will make the next chapter more interesting next time. Thank you for reading my story so far.**


	4. An Interesting Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (those who are close to me would know what I'd do to most of the characters if I did...).**

**A/N: OK, I'm really sorry that the story is totally different from before and that it's getting boring and that I haven't updated in so long. **

Early the next morning...

Seild opened her eyes to see blank blue-green ones boring into hers. She tried to turn, and found that she couldn't.

"Don't move," Whispered Gaara threateningly. "Last night, someone or something strange came to this room. If you are endangering my family in any way, I will either send you far from here or kill you on the spot. Which do you prefer?" He was holding his right fist out tightly. The sand that was holding Seild did not show any signs of leaving soon.

Seild looked fearfully innocent. "Should I plead?" she asked sarcastically. "Or should I wait until you ask me the right question properly?"

Gaara silently debated whether to kill her or not. _Remember that she's not a little girl. She's a parasite that's feeding off me and making me behave strangely._

Seild opened her mouth for a split second and Gaara checked to see if she had tiny fangs to go along with his imagination. There were none. Then she looked down. "Please don't," she said quietly. "You must care for your family very much but you are too rash, asking the wrong question as well. Explain what happened first so I can tell you what I know."

Gaara closed his eyes and sighed though his arm did not move from its position. Then he opened them.

"Last night a being with bat wings came to the window. He said something about finally finding you and he looked half insane. Then he disappeared. So, do you know him?"

"Not enough information," Seild coughed. _Though familiar. _Her leg bone cracked. The sand was tightening around her. "Besides, I can't remember anything past walking in the desert."

"So, any danger to my family of keeping you housed here?"

"None. Unless you involve yourself- and that's not my fault for you deciding to put yourself at risk for me."

Gaara mulled over the thought for a short time. Somehow, he couldn't imagine himself putting himself at risk for the loathsome parasite.

Another crack. Then two more. Seild closed her eyes and tears welled up inside.

"Please stop. Why are you still hurting me? I did not do anything," Seild tearfully told Gaara.

Gaara looked and saw the tiny girl crying in pain. His arm dropped immediately and Seild collapsed to the floor sobbing.

"I'm... Sorry," Gaara stated automatically. A small bubble of pity welled up inside him and popped when Seild suddenly stopped crying.

She looked up at him with mischievous eyes though she did not smile. "My legs are twisted and broken. Yesterday and today you have hurt me."

"What," muttered Gaara. He felt unusually stiff and found it hard to move.

Seild's voice became hard and serious. "Yesterday you embraced me. I can't stand it. It burns me, especially when you have no feelings for me at all. Today you interrogated me and treated me like a criminal. My legs feel nothing yet you have done something awful to them. I was only faking the tears too. I've seen children doing it before. It's very easy."

The room was filled with a loud silence.

"Remember this," Seild said quietly. The words felt deadly. "It is not good to feel too much pain."

Gaara found it hard to move his tongue. The only thing he could do was breathe...

Seild's eyes lit up. "I remember now. You are my third host. How strange, all of you have something in common."

Gaara still couldn't move. _What, we're all going to die?_

"Several things in common."

_Hurry up and say it already._

"All of you were men, had similar eyes and did similar things."

_'Were men'? Does that mean they turned into something else? 'Similar things', like what?_

Seild looked down. "Impatience and sarcasm. It must be my fault. You may move now."

Gaara took a deep breathe before launching into his big question. "Who were they?" he demanded.

"I can't remember," Seild said peacefully ending the topic. "I should go and clean up the house now. What would you like for breakfast?"

Gaara frowned as his anger level rose. The sudden-change-of-topic tactic meant that someone was hiding something. He swiftly picked up Seild by the collar and pinned her to the wall by her neck. Her feet were several feet above the ground. His face came close to Seild's. "I asked, who were they?" he stated coolly.

Seild showed no emotion in her face. "My arms are free," she stated calmly. "Would you like to pin them too?"

He barely heard her comment and squeezed her neck harder. "I'll ask again," he whispered leaning closer. "Who were they?"

"I don't remember. All I know are personalities, it suddenly came to me," Seild whispered. Gaara's grip on her neck was tightening. _It's natural for a regular human to not be able to breathe when their neck is being strangled. My acting is not good enough to be a human yet._

Likewise, Gaara was thinking along similar lines. _Her skin is so white. There is no blood rushing to her face or veins that I can see. All there is is skin and bone._

Seild struggled, but it seemed futile. Gaara had made it seemingly impossible for her to escape.

But her arms were still free. She placed her hands on Gaara's wrist, the one that now pinned her neck to the wall.

"You forgot something," Seild smiled beautifully.

Gaara had no time to react as Seild's hands slid on his arm towards his neck and one pulled his head gently forward and another wrapped itself delicately around his neck.

His lips almost touched hers for a few seconds before Gaara got a tremendous slap in the face, fingers wrenching at his hair and a kick somewhere he hoped it wasn't.

Gaara dropped Seild onto the floor while he himself collapsed in pain, but more from shock.

"If you're not careful someone could take advantage of you in _that _position," Seild said plaintively. It was now obvious her legs were broken. They stuck out from under her at odd angles, plus, she didn't even bother to stand up.

_It's all **her **fault that I can't control my emotions. I almost kis- no- killed her. _

"How would you know?"grumbled Gaara irritably. _Again, this is her fault. _

Seild's eyes glanced upwards as she tried to remember before straight at his again. "I saw it somewhere. Why? Do you want a kiss? Your cheeks are the same color as your hair."

Gaara opened his mouth to speak and something about Seild's calm stare made him remember her smile before she hit him. He thought carefully… _I should try out that tactic I saw in a book_. He acted upset, "I don't want one. You just slapped me so hard that my cheeks are stinging and burning right now. Besides-"

"-I know, my hands hurt too."

"I'm talking still- don't interrupt. _Besides_," he composed himself by breathing in slowly. "You look pr-pret-pre-prettier when you smile," he stammered. _That was harder than I thought_ he thought as he looked for signs of her blushing, blinking or staring in reply.

Instead, Seild put her hands by her sides and bowed respectfully towards him. "I'm sorry Kazekage-senpai. I haven't been very nice to you or good to you at all. All you do is yell or think hateful thoughts about me. You have nearly killed me three times since I have met you and saved my life once. Thank you for that. I am really sorry. All I did was hurt someone I respect."

_A genuine apology and comment coming from someone I barely even know. At least she's better than the others who just try to beg for their lives. Or maybe she is begging for her life. _Even so, the apology made Gaara's anger go down a notch. "Then why are you so terrible to me?" Gaara questioned. He moved his head sideways so he could see her face. Her mouth was tight and her lips were turning red- a sign that she was truly sorry.

"I can't help it. You could say that it's your fault for giving me horrible emotions. For the first thirty-four hours I spend with you (Gaara was sure that she meant to say host instead) I am linked to your conscious and emotions, meaning I will obey them almost blindly. But they will be slightly controlled with my own conscious," Seild explained. "So if you're happy, then I am pleased. If you're distressed, then I'm bothered."

Gaara was silent and Seild began to look like a normal human again. Not like a dangerous, horrible parasite. He really owed Seild an apology. But before he could say anything, Seild spoke:

"Do you like green tea?"

---

Gaara ended up carrying Seild around as an apology because her legs were broken. As an excuse, he told Temari that she slept walk and fell off the roof in the night.

Seild helped Temari by making green tea for breakfast (milk was out) and Gaara couldn't help but notice that Seild was doing everything in a traditional way. It was mesmerizing, considering he had only seen elderly women brew tea in the style that a young (parasitic) child was doing now. After Seild had poured the tea delicately, she offered a cup to Temari first, Kankuro next and then Gaara.

The tea was miraculous in many ways; it changed the entire mood of everyone for the better, it strangely tasted better than usual (as green tea is normally bitter in taste) and Temari found a tea stalk with the leaf still on in her cup.

When everyone finished eating Temari's breakfast Kankuro and Temari left to work. Seild, on the other hand, was seemingly helpless if Gaara left her alone in the house but he left her anyways to also go to work, promising that he would be around sometime in the afternoon so she would not starve.

When all of the siblings had left the house, Seild crawled around and attempted to clear up the house. She did the laundry, dishes, wiping and then sweeping.

After several hours had dragged by, she got frustrated from cleaning the floor.

Seild gazed at the ceiling nonchalantly. "The Kazekage-senpai must be irritated right now," she muttered to no one in particular.

---

That night:

Seild looked at everyone sleeping comfortably in their beds. "Good night," she whispered before leaving the house. Once outside, she locked the door with a seal. She dragged herself along the side of the house and rested down in the sand.

Seild looked carefully about her: there were no signs of the winged person that Gaara told her about earlier. _I wonder if he knows my name,_ she thought before her mind switched to other topics.

_I'm glad everybody liked my cleaning. Temari was in a really good mood today too, though I wonder why. But then, it's not good to pry into others business._

_This place, though I could only see from the window, is what Matsuri called a 'shinobi' village. It is so big though, not really a village size at all._

_I'm glad Matsuri came to visit me. She seems fun to talk to even if we did not have much of a time to rest. I'm even gladder that she brought food because the Kazekage-senpai came late in the evening. The food was pretty tasty..._

_The Kazekage-senpai's emotions taste so unpleasant. The only time they tasted different was when he called me 'pretty'. What could that emotion be? I wonder how I could make them taste better. Maybe I have to be much nicer._

_I was terrible to the Kazekage-senpai since I met him. I am sorry that I was horrible to the Kazekage-senpai. I should have been better, or at least made an attempt to control the emotions he gave me much better. I even hurt him..._

Seild heard a slight rustle of wind above her head and looked up, interrupting her thoughts. The Kazekage-senpai was right, there _was_ a person with bat-wings watching her. She could not help but stare in awe at the boy's gracefulness. He too, was watching Seild from the top of the roof with interest.

The winged person's hair was a dark blue-black color and his skin, like Seild's, was pale like snow. He wore a large cloak that covered most of his clothing, which seemed otherworldly and different from the clothes Seild had gotten used to seeing. He appeared to be around Gaara's age but something about the way he held himself made him look much older than he seemed to be.

When Seild tried to move up, he flew down to see her better. They looked at each other silently. Several times, the winged person looked behind him, as if something were there for a moment but then gone. Seild felt stiff and shy. She asked him haltingly, "what is your name?"

The winged boy appeared surprised and surveyed the area around him. Seeing no other person in sight, he pointed to himself and looked at Seild questioningly.

Seild nodded her head.

The look on his face was that of pure happiness. "You can see me now. I am so happy," he whispered joyfully. Then his expression changed and his face was sad. "But you don't remember me. I missed you so much," he spoke softly. The boy held out his arms and in a split second Seild found herself standing in his gentle embrace.

_Fast. He's warm, and the hug doesn't hurt. Should I trust him?_

"My name is Feaillud, remember that," he whispered in her ear. Then he stroked the tips of her ears affectionately with his fingers before holding her even tighter than before. A single drumbeat resonated from deep withing Seild's mind and chest. Just one.

_Another Piece?!! And I almost have a heart?!! I am not supposed to have one until I get them all and use them properly!_

Seild resisted the urge to pull away from this Feaillud that she barely remembered. She did not liked to be touched by other people. Yet something about Feaillud made her want to be with him for a long time.

Feaillud looked down at his shocked companion and lifted her chin up with his hand so he could see her face better. He smiled. "I haven't seen you like this for hundreds of years since we last parted. I have something for you to help you get back to normal again," he told Seild. He was now stroking her hair.

He closed his eyes peacefully as his wings closed around Seild. All Seild knew was that it was very comfortable and that it was strangely light inside the wings. Feaillud held her gently once more and buried her face in his chest. Seild felt something tingle at the top of her head just as she began to feel unusually relaxed when her eye fell on Feaillud's face.

Feaillud looked at Seild so kindly until she dropped her gaze. Right after that, he noticed her legs. His eyes narrowed and the wings tensed. "How did this happen to you?" he inquired politely. That did not stop Seild from hearing the threat in his voice.

Seild had to lie. There was no telling what Feaillud could do to the Kazekage-senpai. Plus the Kazekage-senpai had an entire village to care for. "I hurt myself in the morning," she told the boy. It was the truth, though incomplete. She _had _provoked Gaara after all.

At once his face became gentle. He opened his wings and put her on the ground.

"I have to leave now," he said to Seild.

"Wait, do you know what my name is?" asked Seild.

"You have no name," Feaillud mentioned mournfully when he began to fly upwards. "Since you were born. You had no name."

"I do now," Seild called out. "My name is Seild."

"Seild," mouthed Feaillud. After that, he said her name out loud, "Seild. I will not forget." He smiled at her, making her heart beat a second time. His wings moved up; then down; up again and Feaillud silently vanished from sight.

Seild was about to drag herself back to the door when she noticed that she could feel her legs. There was no pain. She stood up and hopped on both legs. "Thank you Feaillud," she said kindly to the sky and smiled.

What she didn't know was that, by the time she was in the house, that someone had watched her when she was with Feaillud and someone's eyes were watching her as she lay down on the floor to sleep (_they forgot to make a spare bed for me_, Seild thought amused). The moment she fell asleep, that person came out of hiding, knelt by Seild's side and touched a few sparkles that glistened in Seild's hair. They vanished at the person's touch. His cold, dark eyes then fell upon the small bird wings that had come out of her back. Like the sparkles, they also vanished at his touch.

"Interesting," he noted. His voice was deep, hateful and repulsive.

He stood up, walked to the window and jumped outside.

**A/N: I am tired of typing because I actually wrote this in only two days and the computer suddenly broke and I had to re-type so much but now I am finished with Chapter 4. I hope that you like it! ****Please R&R because I need the motivation (I obviously can't tell if you like it or not) and so I know what you guys dislike or like about the story.**


	5. Let's Play Tactics

**Disclaimer: Never owned Naruto. Done.**

**A/N: And now, for the much awaited chapter...**

Gaara's P.O.V.

Gaara felt very pleased that morning- though he was unsure why. He had a strange dream, though he could barely remember what it was all about, it gave him an small, thrilling feeling.

The feeling was killed shortly after he discovered several things had happened during the night:

Someone broke into the house.

Someone with a menacing chakra broke into the house.

Someone who didn't take nor touch anything, but still broke into the house.

So that 'someone' wasn't a thief.

The 'someone' was spying.

On what? On who?

And Seild looked unusually and genuinely happy- even if there was no expression on her face.

Scratch that, she looked troubled.

Gaara walked over to Seild and realized something- that a change had come over him.

He felt _normal_ again.

Gaara simply stared at Seild until she took notice.

"Clothes," whispered Seild.

Now Seild was going back to normal.

"Get it," he replied blandly before walking away.

--

In the Kazekage-senpai's office.

Seild sat near the window, putting her legs where the sunlight streamed through. She was wearing a black dress (used for funerals) and nothing on her feet. Seild had pinned up her hair with a mysterious object that Gaara suspected to be something that used to be alive and tied it off with something that resembled a kind of curly vegetable. Temari had made her go with the Kazekage-senpai to his office. Somehow, Temari seemed to be afraid of something.

Gaara stared at his empty desk. There had to be something he could do besides watch Seild all day and meditate.

He could talk to the tiny Seild- though she didn't seem to pay much attention to what was happening around her anymore. She was as still as a rock, and her eyes hadn't blinked in the past few hours while she stared at the ceiling. He'd rather speak with her older form- although he didn't know why.

Maybe it was because the older one seemed to be more capable of speech, in control of herself and a whole lot more cooperative.

Still, it was worth a try.

"Seild," he began, " how old are you?"

_Basic, boring question. _

Seild blinked and turned to face him. "A few centuries." She sounded slightly sceptical.

Gaara didn't even act surprised. "How did you find that out?" he asked suspiciously. From what he knew, Seild had supposedly not remembered anything about her past life.

"Someone told me."

"Who?"

"Someone I used to know."

_Always._

"Describe," commanded Gaara.

"He acts very familiar around me and seems to know me quite well. He seems nicer than you-"

Gaara frowned deeply but he did not say anything.

"He has dark hair, tattered clothes and wings like a bat."

_Wings? Could it be..._

"When?"

"Yesterday evening."

"Did that person enter the house?"

"No."

"Are you telling the truth?" _A hundred years plus, that sounds ridiculous._

"Yes."

Gaara frowned and there was a loud silence between the two for an hour.

He tried again.

"Do you know your name?"

"I never had one, doesn't that sound very common among girls today?" Seild asked him irritably. "Thay all want to sound mysterious and cool. To me, it's _lame_. I dislike the fact of having no name. I feel very lonely and common without one"

Gaara quietly agreed. All of the girls who attempted to hit on him so far said the same thing. In the end, they all left him because he was 'not the man for them'. Or rather, they all died in various ways later in life or ran away or went insane believing that he became their boyfriend/husband. The nightmare. _Wait, did this mean Seild was doing the same thing as them too?_

Seild's face was now illuminated by the afternoon sun. She was watching him for his reply out of the corner of her eye. Then she stared at the sun again.

"What did the person last night do to you?" he asked, looking at¡ wall. Talking was better than doing nothing, at least there was a chance that he'd find out something.

An older voice answered him, replacing the childish tones of Seild. "He spoke to me," muttered the voice.

Gaara sensed something amiss and turned his head to see the older Seild sitting on the floor. "Anything else?" he inquired innocently.

The older Seild did not say anything. She then started to ignore Gaara completely, refusing to answer his questions or even aknowledge his presence.

_If only she didn't play hard to get. Fortunately,now that I know bit about her, I know what to do in this situation. Seild's luck is out. _Gaara grinned but quickly pinched his arm. He was not going to enjoy this.

At least, he _shouldn't _enjoy it.

Seild felt as if she woke from sleep. Something was going to happen. Her body knew it.

"Seild," Gaara spoke in the **forbidden** tones that Seild seemed to hate so much. A voice full of longing, lust and it sounded so lovey-dovey. "Where should we go for dinner?"

Seild looked horrified and quickly stood up. Too late.

Gaara wrapped one arm around her body and pinned her to the floor so that he was on top of her. His other arm was behind her head. "Seild," he whispered, his voice dangerously sweet. All he could think of was ways she could counter-attack at the moment. His hand lightly touched the back of her neck and moved slowly across until his hand rested on her cheeks. _Her skin is so soft _he thought for a moment. _Wait a second, I should not get carried away. What am I going to do if she hurts me? Just keep acting, don't get carried away, just keep acting, don't get carried away._

Seild's eyes where unbelievably wide. Her mouth gave a small gasp when Gaara accidentally touched her side. She kept squirming, making him feel strange. He ignored her and the feeling she was giving him.

"Seild, answer me if you want to get out of this," he told her. He had put his face close to her neck and was speaking softly in her ear. Seild was shivering with fear. "What else did that person do to you?"

Seild slowly opened her mouth. He moved his head up so that he could see her face. His thumb slid across her face to touch her quivering lips. Gaara swallowed hard. _Hurry up, don't let me get carried away or I'll kill you. This is uncomfortable for both of us._

"He... he-held m-m-me," she stammered. Her teeth were chattering.

_Don't get carried away, don't get carried away... Wait, why and how would I get carried away for this emotion sucking parasite?_

That's when Seild had the wonderful idea of spitting or rather licking his finger.

Gaara stared at his finger for a moment before letting go of Seild to wipe his hand.

"You better wash it off soon," Seild sang. "I have this special ability that makes my saliva highly acidic."

Gaara ran for the towel without a second thought and furiously rubbed his finger.

He was still rubbing it when he heard a strange, silent vibration. _I'm hearing a silent vibration. This is creepy._

He turned around and saw Seild laughing in the sun. Except she looked like she was laughing but he didn't hear anything. She was laughing like... a lunatic enjoying a private joke.

Seild smiled cheekily at him. "Gaara, don't you even think?" She asked, laughing in her weird way. "If my saliva was acidic I wold have burned myself." She doubled up on laughter and kicked her feet in the air.

_I am so... dumb. The outcome of this interview: I am a no-brainer while she will tell nothing. At least she's laughing. If she continues to open up like this, maybe some questions will be answered._

Seild smiled happily at the sky. "Kazekage-senpai, when will you finish your work?"

He glared stonily at her. "I AM done my paperwork (so he was faking it? wondered Seild) but I WON'T be finished until I can get a few PROPER answers out of you."

She just smiled at him. "Easy," said she. "Just ASK me properly."

_I didn't do it correctly? She is really making me feel dumb._

Gaara took a deep breath. He let it out. And screamed.

"UUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Seild immediately became concerned. "Frustrated?"

Gaara grabbed a cushion and sat cross-legged on it- facing her direction. "Yes," he said politely.

Seild smiled.

Gaara relaxed. _So far so good. She seems happy. She seems...__Happy...happy?...SHE IS HAPPY?!_

"Seild, what do you _want _to say about yourself?"

Seild seemed to radiate with happiness. She was facing him now. Her mouth opened.

"When a star fell in a hole in a sky,

a Fool noticed.

The Fool traveled all around the world,

to see where it fell.

Many others joined in the search for the star.

After much time,

everyone except the Fool gave up.

And the Fool

walked

and walked

until his heart broke.

So the star came out of his heart,

and in that instant, mended it.

Then the Fool knew,

the secret of why the star

WAS."

Seild finished speaking.

Gaara sighed. Inwardly. He hated metaphors, similes and other things. Poems were the worst. Why couldn't she just say what she meant?

Gaara glanced at Seild for a moment.

Then he stared.

She looked like... Though it sounded so cliche... an angel.

In black.

The sun was behind her forming some strange type of halo around her head with a crown of green and beamed out from behind her body.

He cleared his throat. "That was very nice (was it? thought Seild. What did I say just now? I blanked out for a moment when he sat down... Something must have happened.) but is there anything else you want to say?"

Seild stared at him. "Did I say something?"

"Didn't you?"

"I didn't, did I?"

"Just now..."

Both fell into a perplexed silence.

Seild stood up. From his position Gaara suddenly noticed a familiar triangle shape on Seild's lower half. He blushed unknowingly.

Seild turned around.

"Gaara, I feel so strange right now, like something is in my throat and it is going to burst out."

Gaara looked away and then turned around so he wouldn't have to look at her.

"Gaara."

"What is it?"

"Have you felt that way before?"

"Nope. Never."

Seild walked over to Gaara and leaned over him from behind so much until they were eye to eye.

"You should have this feeling too. It's wonderful." A few strands of her hair were trailing down his lap.

"Why shoul- Do I really need it?" Gaara asked.

"Yes," she replied. She stood up and walked away from him.

Gaara turned to look after her. She was sitting down and hugging her knees while facing the sun. Not a good sign.

"Seild," Gaara began, then paused when he noticed a little movement in a corner.

Something black.

Not again.

The black thing was climbing down the corner of the wall. It shot out a few short strands of itself to latch onto the area before it so it could drag itself forward. The motion was repeated endlessly. It was obviously in a weak state.

Seild turned around and gazed at the black thing. It oozed a faint grey slime trail behind it. The moment it reached the floor it began hopping towards her. There were also strange slurping noises coming from it.

"How greedy," Seild remarked. "Have some manners." The black thing twitched, insulted.

"Gaara, I want to exercise for a bit."

"What?"

"The poor thing is hungry. Apparently you don't exercise very much."

"'Poor thing'... Isn't it bad?"

"It's my toy now. Or pet seems like a better word. If you want I'll send it somewhere where all humans will go."

"...Toy...Where is that?"

Seild smiled at him. "It's the only sure thing in life."

Gaara was completely confused.

Seild frowned. "And I thought that you were a good host for me for us to have connected. You don't exercise and you barely use your brain, completely like the other one."

Gaara started. Was she starting to remember her past?

"What was your other host like?" He asked quickly.

"Tall. Male. Tired looking. Protective. Strong. Healthy. Smart and clever and not like you," Seild recited while she walked toward the window. The black blob was following her.

"Do you know his name?"

"No," Seild admitted. "I can't remember. But I think that, by male standards, he was pleasant to the eye. But like a monster."

Gaara's eye twitched.

"Not many people have such a twisted and broken soul as he."

Another twitch.

Seild twirled around as the blob leapt onto her shoulder and she stroked it like a beloved pet.

"What am I like?"

"What?"

"I asked, what am I like?" Gaara repeated. This conversation was going all over the place.

"Like a guardian who doesn't know much other than to protect," Seild answered. "Strong, quiet, thinks too fast, independent, impatient, stiff and," she paused, "You care a lot, but you just don't show it nor do you know of it."

Gaara thought about what she said. Know nothing other than to protect? He thought too fast? Was he independent and impatient? Stiff? What did that mean? How did she know that he cares if he barely knew of it himself? He was concious of the fact that it existed within him but never really acknowledged the fact.

"I like you Gaara."

_What?!_

"I like Temari-san too. And Kankuro also. You are all good people."

_Oh._

"What is wrong Gaara? You are oozing with relief and a sadness."

"Nothing is _wrong_."

"But something doesn't feel _right_," Seild argued.

"I am fine."

Seild didn't reply. The black thing crawled all over her left arm. She walked to the window and climbed out.

Nothing fancy like those other girls who tried to hit on him. No disappearing, no smoke, passing through objects or showing any extraordinary skill whatsoever that would catch his attention and deserve his admiration. She just plainly climbed up and out.

He stared at the empty windowsill for a moment before her head popped _up._

Not from the top of the window, from the _bottom. _When did she...

"May I go?"

_No 'miss me?' either. She is not flirting at all._

"Go."

Her head fell down like she had fallen off the roof. Panic overtook him and he ran to the window.

Gone. Nothing.

He heard laughter from behind him and he quickly turned around.

"She's so talented isn't she? Everyone she meets ends up having such feelings for her. Even you, The Sand Lord of the Desert, care." The voice mocked Gaara.

In front of Gaara was a boy in shabby clothing. His eyes seemed to eat away at Gaara and his hair was so dark.

"You," Gaara said menacingly. "Get out."

"No. I will not leave until I take," the person replied. "I want Seild. I have waited for so long. Hundreds of years of searching and now the only thing standing in my way is you. YOU get out."

Gaara stood defensively, "who are you?"

The boy laughed. "Who are you?" he mimicked cruelly. "Seild never told you? She shouldn't. My name is tied to her and I myself am bound to her. She is mine. My name is hers. You will not find out until she permits it."

"Get out."

"I will wait for her here."

"Who are you to her?"

"So you are not as brainless as Seild said."

"Answer the question already." _How long has he been in here? When did he get in?_

The boy seemed to take delight in Gaara's discomfort. "I will tell you," he said, taking a step closer to Gaara.

Gaara did not move.

The boy walked closer and closer until he could smell him. The scent was sweet like a flower. And his chakra was overpowering.

It was... wanting. Like a vacuum, going to suck him in.

The boy put his face close to Gaara's ear. Then he whispered, "To Seild, I am her fiance."

--

**A/N: Ya ya. I know I didn't update for so long, but I had school exams to do and school to finish (I finished it three weeks ago but school is starting this week.) and people to teach so yeah.**

**Yayayayayayayayayayaya. Ya. That feels good.**

**Ya one more time. I'M GOING INSANE. **

**So what will happen next? Gaara likes Seild in his own way (much like an older brother to me) and then there's this stalker guy who may be bluffing about the fiance bit but who knows? And the black blob is a pet... Did I overdo things?**

**If you wanna fave, Review. If you want the next chapter, review. If you have read this, review.**

**Because I like reviews. And everything in my story is SOO broing to my friend. Life is boring everything is boring...**

**But if you like it, click the button to review.**

**Now.**

**Please.**


	6. Real Name, Weird Visitors Vampireness

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON"T OWN NARUTO.**

**AUTHOR NOTE: I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NEGLECTED THIS STORY FOR A YEAR OR SO AND THANK YOU PEOPLE (OR RATHER, PERSON) FOR MOTIVATING ME TO WRITE AGAIN. I HAVE THIS MAJOR EXAM COMING UP IN ABOUT SIX WEEKS AND I JUST FINISHED ANOTHER MAJOR EXAM LAST WEEK. I AM REALLY SORRY....**

**Enough of my apologies and excuses, just read on and (hopefully) enjoy. But please acknowledge the fact that I am reaaaaallly sorry. It was sort of a writer's block too..........................................................**

**THIS IS THE IETERNITY COMEBACK!!!**

**NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Gaara stared at the boy. "What?" he asked bleakly. His mind was reeling. No way. This guy couldn't COULDN'T be related to Seild.

Besides, this guy had to be hundreds of years old. What was he doing looking as if he was around his own age???

He could be lying. He HAD to be lying.

Yet that would make Seild a liar.

So if this guy wasn't lying then...

"I am Seild's fiance," repeated the boy, interrupting Gaara's thoughts.

"Fine," Gaara snapped. "Now what was it you wanted? To take Seild away? That is really thoughtless of you to just come and take what is under MY protection and care."

The boy smiled and leaned away. "So you DO like her. I knew it."

Gaara scowled. "I DON'T. Now, leave before anything happens."

The boy laughed at him, much to Gaara's dislike. "If anything happens, no one will know of it. After all, we are locked in an empty room, inside an empty building, with closed windows, during a busy afternoon and no Seild to protect you. I believe that I am at the advantage here."

Gaara began to concentrate. He was going to kill this, this, _odious_ little freak.

"And Seild will cry if I die," the boy continued. He stared straight into Gaara's eyes. "She likes me, you know. I am the one who healed her legs."

That stopped Gaara cold. She what???

A sudden thump from the ceiling caught both of the boys' attention.

Seild is up there, thought Gaara.

The same thought must have come to the boy too as he suddenly flew up _through_ the ceiling.

"Wait!" Cried Gaara. He ran to the window and leaped to the roof.

There was no one there.

----------

At the house, in the afternoon:

"I'm home," Gaara muttered miserably as he walked inside the house. Seild was nowhere to be seen. He had scoured through the entire village thrice before coming to the conclusion that both Seild and the weirdo were not in the village. What was he going to tell Temari and Kankuro now? That he _lost_ Seild?

He was lost in a sea of self-pity until a sudden shout snapped him out of it.

"KAZEKAGE-SENPAI!!! Welcome back!!!" shouted someone as a black and white blur crashed into him. The smell of flowers was pleasing and soothing at the same time.

"SEILD??!!! But, wha-" Began Gaara, but he stopped and hugged her back tightly. She was small again, and she looked pleased. By some chance her arms, which were wrapped around him crept up to his neck and she pulled his head down so she could speak into his ear.

"There are some visitors in the house," she whispered, "Say that I am your cousin or something like that. I am supposed to be eight years old. Understand?"

Gaara barely had time to answer when another person dressed all in green popped his head into view. "That is so sweet Gaara-kun!" He exclaimed. "Is she your daughter?" asked a third person, stepping into view. This girl had her hair up in buns.

"Lee! Umm, Ten-Ten? Is it...?" Gaara spoke, surprise written all over his face. Then it was embarrassment. "No, she's my... niece," said Gaara looking at Seild. He let go of her.

Out of the blue, Temari appeared. "Hurry up and come in! We have been waiting for you." There was something in her tone that made Gaara pay attention. Something important must have happened.

He knelt down and put his hand on Seild's shoulder. "Erm, Lila? (what did I just call you?) Go... to.......your......(my)... room. I have something to do. Kankuro will play with you." He looked hard at Seild, willing her to hear his thoughts.

Seild turned around and ran upstairs. Temari was giving him a weird look. _Lila? _she mouthed. Then, _there's something strange going on here. _She shot him a look that said plainly, _I don't trust these people. Be on your guard._

Gaara pretended to ignore her, straightened up and walked inside the room. Everyone followed him.

Shikamaru was sitting on the couch waiting for him. "Hello," he said as Gaara sat down in front of him. "I have some business that needs to be taken care of. It would be even quicker if you would give your co-operation and help me complete the mission. Will you help?"

Gaara glared stonily at Shikamaru. Ten-ten and Lee were moving closer to him, their hands slipping towards their pockets. Temari tensed, her hand on a cooking pot. Or was it really her fan in disguise?

After what seemed like ages of silence, Gaara finally gave his answer.

"No."

----

In the meantime, upstairs, in Gaara's room with NO Kankuro (mostly from Seild's point of view):

Seild peered cautiously into the room. There was something strange about it that made her want to run. There was something even stranger about what had just happened below. Whatever it was, the atmosphere was thick and full of suspision.

The people downstairs were also strange. They shimmered before Seild's eyes, so much so that it dazed her to look at them. Temari had kept her close to her side whenever she was around them, and now Gaara had sent her upstairs. Putting two and two together, Seild came to the conclusion that the people were probably putting some sort of protection charm around them because Gaara was such a hot-tempered person.

Or they were probably in disguise and were going to do something bad. The leader of the group was incredibly lumpy and bald. The other two looked pretty much the same, except for the fact that they had long blond hair. All were ugly and they all didn't look like nice people. This was probably due to the numerous weapons that they were holding.

She sighed in frustration. It seemed that there were too many unpleasant things happening. First off Gaara had another interrogation with her, then, while walking her pet, she became hungry and ultimately ate it (not caring whether it was good for her stomach or not). After that, she had seen something interesting in the distance, run all the way out of the village to find it and discover that it only was an uninteresting piece of broken glass (which she kept in her pocket as a reminder of her mistake), come back to the house, discover that she was small again and now she was stuck in a hot room.

And she was _still _hungry.

She lay down on the bed. At least it was comfortable. Seild relaxed, closed her eyes and turned over to find the boy from the previous night lying next to her.

"Good evening," he said. He reached out a hand and touched the tips of her ears effectionally. Seild heard another loud thud coming from her chest. "Feillud!" she exclaimed. She smiled at him. "Thank you for healing my legs. That was kind of you."

"It was the least I could do," answered Feillud. "Do you have anything that you would like to ask? You seem unhappy."

Seild thought for two seconds. "Do you know my name?"

"I used to call you 'Vida', if that helps."

"Vida..." Seild murmured. Her eyes glowed with excitement. "That's wonderful. Thank you."

"Glad to be of service. In turn, could you do something for me?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone that I've been here. Not even the people you stay with."

Seild nodded her head. Feillud relaxed and patted her on the head. "Good." He stood up and started to walk away.

"Are you going now?"

"I'll be back, don't worry." And then, like before, he vanished.

Seild closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, Gaara walked in through the door.

"Are the people gone?" enquired Seild innocently. Gaara smells funny, she thought. Strange, but deliciously sweet somehow.

Gaara glanced at her, then looked at the wall. "Yes, they're gone."

He's hiding something, thought Seild. Those people must be gone for good. In another world.

Seild got off the bed and moved closer to Gaara. The smell was intoxicating. It was stuck to his clothes and came from a small patch of red on his neck. It was flowing in him too, she could feel it.

She was very, very hungry indeed.

-------

(Gaara's POV)

Gaara tried hard not to look at Seild. He didn't want her to read his mind.

Temari was in a daze downstairs. Apparently, even killing a fake Shikamaru with a cooking pot would give her nightmares, and it was all his fault for causing her distress. At least he protected her.

But they would never eat out of that pot again.

Temari had taken care of the other two. Judging from the way they attacked, they must have been Jounin level ninja.

At least it was over. It could have been a lot worse. And the worst part was, when he went upstairs, he thought he saw that weirdo from earlier and had tripped over the stairs, cutting his neck in the process. When he looked up, that boy was gone.

Now Seild was walking towards him in a strange fashion. Smoothly, stealthy, dazedly, like a hypnotized cat going to pounce.

Gaara panicked a little. After all, Seild wasn't human. And she was so pale... He began to have visions of Seild sucking his blood and turning into a vampire with long canine teeth.

"Gaara," Seild murmured.

Gaara backed away from her and tripped, yet again, over his own feet. His back was to the corner of the room. The door was closed.

Trapped.

"I..." She knelt down in front of him. "I found out something. I remember my name."

Gaara frowned but relaxed a little. She wasn't going to eat him after all. "I thought that you already did."

"Another name. But before that, I want to..." Her eyelids drooped dreamily and looked at him happily. A faint blush crept to her cheeks.

Gaara had a sinking feeling in his gut. He couldn't move. It was as if a spell was on him. So Seild _was _just like those other girls that had tried to hit on him. How could he have ever thought that she was different?

Seild placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned close to him, her face coming close to his. No, not his face, his neck.

The side where the wound was.

His eyes became wider.

"Eat," she whispered in his ear. Then he felt something soft and sharp pierce his neck.

Gaara screamed.

**END OF CHAPTER. BUT NOT THE STORY.**

**A/N: Of course, I can't end the story like this. But I kind of want to. Just Seild sucks on his blood till he's as dry as a husk and then she moves on to other victims and sucks them dry and soon the all of the villagers of Sunagakure are all dead because Seild ate them all and then she takes over the country and rules it with Feaillud and then they go back to their world and they are happy and I am unhappy and the readers are also unhappy...**

**I don't know if anyone's going to review, but anyway, just do it to be nice.**

**Pretty please. **

**I know that this chapter was a bit (ok, very) uninteresting and boring, with Gaara screaming and all that, but I hope that this chapter was short enough. And I am glad that I am back writing. IT IS, IETERNITY COMEBACK!!!!!!!!!**

**Now, click the review button. Please???!!**


End file.
